


Во веки веков

by ItamiKaname



Series: Skyborn [16]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Перед этими днями, прошлыми и будущими, перед народами, населяющими Млечный Путь.В дни, когда синие и черные небеса купаются в покое, и в дни, когда их сотрясают огонь и смерть.Что бы ни случилось. Во веки веков.





	Во веки веков

Гаррус нашел ее, выйдя из спальни. Вечное солнце Сильверсан Стрип, сотканное из огней десятка неоновых вывесок, залило просторные комнаты. Рыжие, алые, малиновые мазки ложились на пол и стены, касались светлой мебели, расписывая ее на свой манер. Белая простынь, в которую куталась Шепард, тоже стала цветной: краски танцевали на полотне в такт мерцанию вывесок.

Свет собирался вокруг нее, словно она сама источник этого света.

Шепард обернулась, услышав, как он спускается по лестнице. Отсалютовала кружкой вместо приветствия и улыбнулась так, как улыбаются живущие по соседству простые девчонки, на плечах которых не лежит бремя ответственности за весь мир, рушащийся, корчащийся в агонии, сгорающий в огне.

На нетронутой атакой «Цербера» Сильверсан Стрип легко забыть о том, что черные небеса Млечного пути пронизывают смертоносные красные лучи монструозных разумных машин, несокрушимых настолько, что они кажутся непобедимыми. Из окон квартиры, когда не слышно чужих рассказов о боях, броне и солдатах, а прогуливающиеся кажутся наивно беззаботными, легко забыться и хотя бы на пару вдохов поверить, что война привиделась в кошмаре.

Но слишком ярко горел перед мысленным взором Палавен, слишком ярко взрывались звезды и дредноуты.

Шепард смотрела на Сильверсан Стрип и — Гаррус уверен — думада о Земле. Она допила успевший остыть кофе и, придерживая простынь, наклонилась, чтобы оставить кружку на полу. Потом повернулась к нему, и прохладная ладонь прошлась вверх по шее. Кончики пальцев погладили жесткую чешую под гребнем; Шепард поцеловала шрам, и его ослепило не сияние десятка неоновых солнц — ее сияние. Трехпалые ладони Гарруса накрыли округлость ее ягодиц, он поднял ее так, словно она едва ли что-то весит: только вздувшиеся мышцы плеч выдали напряжение. Шепард обняла его за шею, сомкнула за спиной лодыжки, Гаррус сделал шаг — один, второй, третий — и опустил ее на клавиши рояля.

Несколько нот пронзили тишину.

Гаррус опустился перед ней, как обретший веру грешник, как приносящий обет рыцарь. Он провел по синеватому узору вен на стопе — Шепард поджала пальцы — помассировал изящную лодыжку, и ладонь заскользила вверх по голени, отвела бело-рыже-ало-малиновое полотно простыни от колена. Гаррус прижался к нему лбом, выдохнул — грудь залило чем-то томительным, щемящим, и дышать становилось сложно, можно только вдыхать слабый запах мягкой человеческой кожи, тонкой и беззащитной перед венчающими турианские пальцы когтями.

Он коснулся коленной чашечки кончиком влажного языка — вместо поцелуя, которого не мог оставить.

Она подалась назад. Рояль откликнулся на движение новым всплеском случайного набора нот. Шепард завела ногу ему за спину, поймала за плечи, потянула к себе, а тонкий покров шелковистой ткани, ничем более не удерживаемый, скатился вниз, и остались только белые, усыпанные веснушками плечи, ключицы и грудь, плоский, напряженный живот и разведенные бедра.

Нежность плескалась в нем, закипела, превращаясь во что-то еще, что-то жгучее, бьющее в голову, и вышла из берегов. Он привстал — совсем чуть-чуть, перенося вес на упертое в пол колено, притянул ее к себе за талию, и Шепард приподняла бедра, а потом запрокинула голову, вздрогнула, и ее стон смешался с беспорядочной какофонией льющейся из рояля музыки, когда он коснулся ее языком: с трепетом, заставляющим дрожать напряженные мышцы рук и спины, с желанием, плавящим жесткий экзоскелет, с пылом, бьющим тягучим нетерпением в низ живота. Ее пальцы смяли жесткий гребень. Шепард кусала губы, выгнулась, и под ней пел рояль, ноты дробили пространство квартиры все резче, все громче, все быстрее, как ее вздохи, как его пульс, как пляшущие на их телах отсветы десятка разноцветных солнц Сильверсан Стрип, разрезанные полосами теней от жалюзи.

Музыка оборвалась так, что отголоски нот ненадолго повисли в плотном воздухе.

Гаррус поднялся, провел ладонями вверх по ее спине и привлек к себе. Он негромко позвал ее, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи, отбросил намотанное на бедра полотенце и накрыл ее собой. 

И рояль снова захлебнулся нестройной, но такой прекрасной песней.

 

Когда в квартиру вернулась тишина, а они оба лежали на полу в смятом ворохе простыни, Гаррус посмотрел на нее — такую не по-туриански красивую женщину. Он протянул руку — Шепард, ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы, устроилась под его боком и положила ладонь туда, где жесткая пластина груди переходила в чешую. Ее светло-русые волосы растрепались и рассыпались: Гаррус, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, вспомнил, что чуть больше полугода назад они едва ли касались плеч, а сегодня закрывали упругую грудь.

— Я не знал, что ты играешь, — сказал Гаррус, чтобы как-то заполнить паузу.

Кейлин рассмеялась.

— Это не я. Лиара заглядывала. Я не знала, что играет она.

Гаррус помолчал еще немного. Выпутал пальцы из шелковистых силков ее волос, провел ладонью по гибкой спине, и Шепард ответила: прижалась крепче, забросила ногу на его бедро, приподнялась на локте и посмотрела из-под ресниц. В ее глубоких зеленых глазах отражались солнца Сильверсан Стрип.

— Выходи за меня, Шепард, — вдруг выпалил Гаррус.

Она улыбнулась, прижала палец к его рту и поцеловала шрам на мандибуле. 

Гаррус все понял. Только точно не знал: жалеет ли он о том, что сказал это вслух, или все-таки нет.

 

***

 

— Коммандер обещала нам спеть! — заявил Джокер, со стуком опустив бокал на стойку бара.

— Я обещала станцевать! — с несерьезным нажимом поправила Шепард. — Если мы победим Коллекционеров. Это я уже делала.

— Спеть тоже обещала, — Джокер сощурился. — Когда остановим Сарена. Но тогда что-то пошло не так. Помнишь, Кайден?

— Перед Вермайром, — Аленко кивнул. — Помню.

Шепард покачала головой.

— Музыки нет, — посетовала она.

— Могу сыграть на рояле, — охотно предложила Лиара.

Кейлин прыснула, бросила колкий взгляд на смущенного Гарруса, прижала пальцы к растянувшимся в улыбке губам и аккуратно заметила:

— Боюсь, оно немного... расстроено.

Кайден отставил пиво и слез с барного табурета.

— Все равно не отвертишься, — сказал он и зашагал в кабинет.

Шепард с любопытством вытянулась, выглядывая в проход. Долго ждать себя майор Аленко не заставил — вернулся, бережно неся в руках фигуристый инструмент.

— С Земли, — сказал он, предвосхищая повисшие в воздухе вопросы. — Когда Джокер напомнил о твоем обещании, я нашел одну такую у торговца антиквариатом на Цитадели. Ну и пришлось разучить пару аккордов.

Шепард протянула руку и погладила гладкую поверхность покрытого лаком дерева.

— Хорошая, — подытожила она, коснувшись струн. — У отца была похожая, но я не слишком... — она осеклась, сощурилась и впечатала кулаком по плечу Кайдена — Подлецы вы, оба!

— Надо исполнять обещания, коммандер, — съехидничал Джокер, пользуясь тем, что Шепард вряд ли встанет с места, чтобы дотянуться еще и до него.

Она поскребла в затылке.

— Ладно, есть кое-что... Один мой друг... Неважно, — Кейлин махнула рукой, призадумалась и глянула на Кайдена. — Подберешь?

— Подберу.

Кейлин запела, отбивая ритм пальцами. Ее сильный, звучный голос пел о битве и о чернеющих полках, о древних сверкающих пиках и зеленом полотнище знамени, танцующего на ветру, ее голос пел о биении сотен храбрых сердец и взывал к борьбе. У песни был простой мотив; Кайден на ходу подобрал аккорды, а прочие хлопали, прищелкивали фалангами и один за другим вливались в запомнившийся сразу припев, и пела уже не только Кейлин, а целый хор: и искаженный динамиком голос Тали, и грозный, похожий на рев боевого горна бас Рекса, и даже СУЗИ — все пели о восходящей луне, серебрящей грозное оружие древности.

Призыв к борьбе за свободу, завершающий последний куплет, прозвучал боевым кличем.

 

— Так что за песня, Шепард?

Она сунула в рот вытянутый с холодильника кусочек сыра, захлопнула дверцу и посмотрела на Гарруса.

— Научил один товарищ. Мы крепко подружились в учебке. Шон О’Доннел. Типичный рыжий ирландец.

— И где он сейчас?

Кейлин переменилась в лице. Ее плечи опустились, и она торопливо потерла лоб. Взяла со столешницы доску и принялась быстро нарезать на ломтики ветчину. Это была не та история, которую ей хотелось бы рассказывать даже сейчас, когда воспоминания улеглись и больше не причиняли боли, но не ответить Гаррусу не могла.

— Мертв. Единственный, кто не пережил Скиллианский Блиц.

Гаррус разглядывал ее спину: Шепард ссутулилась, будто отгораживаясь, и на какой-то миг ему показалось, что он понял все — и то, почему сегодняшним утром она ответила ему молчаливым отказом. Он так мало знал о ее жизни до протеанского маяка и никогда не спрашивал. Сначала она была коммандером Шепард, человеком, давшим ему шанс проявить себя и близким другом; потом стала его Шепард, и Гаррусу даже стало казаться, что так было всегда, а все прошлое — и его, и ее — осталось там, где и должно быть, и никогда не аукнется в нынешние времена, и без того не радующие покоем.

В конце концов, он сам не так уж чист. Было бы эгоистично и наивно думать, что у Шепард нет прошлого, о котором ему одновременно и хочется, и не хочется знать.

— Вы с ним... — как можно деликатнее начал он.

Шепард выпрямилась. Не выпуская ножа, поправила упавшие на глаза волосы.

— Мы крепко дружили, Гаррус, — в ее голосе он уловил раздражение. — Если бы он не погиб, может, что-то бы с этого вышло. А может, нет, — она пожала плечами и вернулась к нарезке. — Но Шон мертв, а ты ревнуешь меня к мертвецу.

Когда она повернулась, чтобы выскользнуть из пространства небольшой кухни и отнести собранные сэндвичи смеющимся в гостиной друзьям, Гаррус поймал ее взгляд, и его укололо стыдом. Шепард заправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо, вздохнула, глядя на его виноватое лицо, и погладила по пластине мандибулы.

— Сегодня хороший вечер, Гаррус, — мягко заметила она. — Пусть он останется таким.

А потом обошла его и зашагала к бару, где Рекс под дружные аплодисменты тянул кроганскую боевую песнь.

 

***

 

После Тессии «Нормандия» стала казаться погасшей, приглушившей огни даже сейчас, когда первая горечь поражения отступила, и команда разработала новый план. Они мчались на сверхсветовой за Кай Ленгом, и Шепард горела решимостью исправить то, что можно исправить. Так жертва азари по меньшей мере не будет напрасной.

Кейлин ждала его в баре «Нормандии»: сидела, задумчиво барабаня по ребристому стеклу кружки, наполненной чем-то пенным и темным.

— Привет, — она махнула свободной рукой и указала на датапад. Дисплей ровно светил в полумрак отсека. — У меня возникло дельце, которое никак не решить без тебя.

Гаррус приблизился к стойке и взял датапад в руки. Шепард отхлебнула из кружки — по-туриански острое обоняние уловило терпкий запах горечи и хмеля. Он пробежался глазами по форме документа на дисплее: все графы заполнены. Оставались только две клавиши в самом низу.

Мандибулы Гарруса удивленно дрогнули.

— Шепард, это...

— Да.

— Ты серьезно?

— Да.

— Ты же не делаешь это, потому что мы... — он кашлянул, — потеряли Тессию?

— Черт возьми, Гаррус! — зеленые глаза Кейлин сверкнули. — Женись на мне. Или ты передумал?

Сначала он покачал головой, толком не отдавая себе отчета в этом жесте. Потом — пододвинул барный табурет и уселся. И расхохотался.

— Ты пьяна, Шепард.

— Это темный эль, Гаррус, — она отставила кружку, потянулась и обхватила колено. — Скорее всего, радовать Джокера танцами в ближайшее время я точно не смогу, но голова у меня работает хорошо.

— Но почему...

— Потому что это мой выбор, — перебила Кейлин. — Вот так просто.

Гаррус молчал, переваривая и осмысляя. В голове роилось... Да в ней, в сущности, не роилось ничего — какая-то странная, гулкая пустота, мешающая даже осознать реальность происходящего. Шепард допивала эль, терпеливо выжидая, пока ему найдется, что ей сказать.

Эль кончился раньше.

— Это ведь не так уж важно, — она развела руками почти беспомощно, и в мозгу Гарруса вспыхнуло обжигающее воспоминание о том, как ее сильное, крепкое тело беззащитно в его объятиях в минуты близости. — Ну, знаешь... Церемонии, статус — что там еще люди приобретают, вступая вот в это вот все. Важно то, что я выбираю тебя. Я не знаю, что ждет нас завтра и более того — чем закончится вся эта война. Может, очень скоро это вообще будет неважно — не перебивай! Я подумала и решила, что не хочу откладывать на потом. Не хочу, чтобы на мои решения влияла неопределенность, или, что хуже, чтобы она решала за меня. Я выбираю тебя, и это... — она указала на датапад, запнулась и запустила пальцы в волосы, растрепав прическу. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни ей не хватало слов — все казались какими-то недостаточными.

Потому что без Вакариана нет Шепард.

Перед этими днями, прошлыми и будущими, перед народами, населяющими Млечный Путь.

В дни, когда синие и черные небеса купаются в покое, и в дни, когда их сотрясают огонь и смерть.

Что бы ни случилось. Во веки веков.

Гаррус смотрел на форму заявления. Внизу светились две кнопки.

«Отправить».

«Отменить».

Он вздохнул, покачал головой — услышанное все еще казалось ему почти нереальным в хаосе последних дней.

И делает выбор.

 

***

 

Оповещение пришло, когда наладили связь — через семь месяцев после того, как Млечный Путь затопило синим пламенем. Датапад коротко пискнул, и Гаррус потянулся к нему скорее машинально, даже не гадая, что это может быть. В электронную почту хлынул поток писем, отправленных «до», и так и не дошедших — залп Горна оставил их без связи на долгие недели.

Гаррус пролистал список входящих, проставил галочки и удалил послания пачками: многие из них теперь не имели никакого значения. Его палец завис над одним: в дате отправки значился тот самый последний день — день, когда незыблемая Цитадель покинула свое место в небесах. Письмо было отправлено утром — за несколько часов до катастрофы.

Гаррус смотрел на электронную копию свидетельства о браке.

Что бы ни случилось. Во веки веков. Без церемоний, без формальностей, без глупых обещаний, которых не сумели бы сдержать. Но они оба выбрали друг друга, и даже теперь, когда за ребрами тянет тоской, он знает это.

И это все, что ему нужно знать.

 


End file.
